


【RPS】Not A Bad Thing

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 不知道怎么搞出来的CP
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 5





	【RPS】Not A Bad Thing

他们的初次见面带着一种微妙的氛围。  
彼时安德鲁还未完全从《社交网络》这部电影的状态中走出，对爱德华多的感情带着明显的被电影情节修饰过的痕迹，他一边努力克制着自己下意识的亲昵，徒劳地维持社交礼貌，一边全无掩饰的展示出了自己的保护欲和轻微却明显的崇拜。  
爱德华多从没想过在发生那一切之后，自己能在除父母之外的某个人面前被当做孩子一样关心。  
就算这个人是某部电影里饰演了自己的演员，这种感觉也依旧是太诡异了些。  
爱德华多看着面前这个试图调遣所有词语来安慰自己的小家伙，心里不知怎么，就突然痒了一下。  
笨拙却真诚的好意总是会让人感到温暖的。  
安德鲁愣了一下，下一秒，他点了点头，“我知道。”  
“可是你……”爱德华多觉得这话可能有些唐突，他停了下来，对是否继续说下去犹豫不决。  
“现实和情感是两回事。”安德鲁倒是一点都没有介意，反而积极地剖析着自己，“情感是不能被苛责的。”  
这个小家伙看上去又软又甜，可这句话说的让爱德华多来了兴趣，“所以你真的明白我和扎克伯格只是利益关系？”  
“你们之间真的一点友情都没有？”安德鲁反问，不过听起来更像是一种确认。  
爱德华多点头。  
安德鲁瞬间垮下了脸，“该死的现实。”  
“你刚才不是还说现实和情感是两回事？”  
“可是亲耳听到这个，还是有些挫败。”安德鲁说道，“不然至少我还能欺骗自己一下。”他垂头丧气的样子就像是被人踢了一脚的小狗，爱德华多的嘴角不自觉的挑了起来，“干嘛非要骗自己呢？”  
“这样活的比较开心啊！”安德鲁挺直身子，脚尖翘了起来，“想太多没好处。”  
爱德华多在心底暗暗点头，看样子这位的确是平时不太愿意过脑子的。  
爱德华多刻意引导着话题远离自己，而安德鲁，他连自己初中时候的糗事都被爱德华多挖了出来。  
和坦率开朗的人在一起总是轻松的，安德鲁身上的那种坦率的热情让爱德华多感到亲切安全，从危襟正坐到哈哈大笑，爱德华多惊觉自己太过随意时，他刚刚给安德鲁讲完了一个笑话，安德鲁笑的前仰后合，脸都红了起来。  
这家伙是真的还是装的？爱德华多维持着自己和安德鲁相谈甚欢的状态，脑子飞快的转着。  
安德鲁全然无觉，继续说着各种笑话和糗事，当两人告别时，爱德华多为了自己的恶意揣测有些抱歉，但安德鲁转身和他说的最后一句话让他瞬间将自己的不安抛在了脑后。  
“别总是紧绷绷的，”安德鲁说，“防备心太重的人不容易快乐。”  
方法派的演员果然不是真的傻白甜。  
爱德华多庆幸着自己没有透露多少隐私，可一个新的念头让他有些毛骨悚然：他的隐私真的对安德鲁有吸引力吗？  
爱德华多不敢下定论。

他们的再次见面纯属偶遇。  
爱德华多去伦敦散心，而那家咖啡店的咖啡显然足够好，安德鲁带着可笑的黑色毛线帽子，一身休闲装，坐在角落里对着手机微笑。  
看样子他已经从Eduardo这个角色中走了出来，整个人青春活力，连笑容都带着阳光的气息。  
爱德华多想了想，还是端着咖啡走了过去。  
“Hi.”他干巴巴的挤出了这么一句，安德鲁抬起头，见到是他，回了一个大大的笑，“你来了伦敦！”他是真的在为了两人的相遇而高兴。  
“是的。”爱德华多点头，“很巧。”  
“的确呢。”安德鲁欢欢喜喜的和他说话，显然上次的交浅言深并没有对他产生什么影响。  
“你，”爱德华多忽然就有些好奇，“你现在对我还是那个感觉吗？”  
“哦，”安德鲁张大了眼睛，显然没有想到爱德华多会这样问，“是的。”他耸了耸肩，“情感会变化，但是变质并不常见。尤其是，我得适应新角色。”  
这个回答让爱德华多不知是该高兴还是失落，他最终决定忽视它，“你现在的角色是什么？”  
“蜘蛛侠。”安德鲁回答，“我喜欢这个角色。”  
“一个，漫画人物。”  
“一个超级英雄！”  
好吧，这个小家伙眼中闪着的是兴奋和崇拜。  
一个崇拜超级英雄的方法派演员。爱德华多挑起嘴角，拿起了咖啡勺。  
他们交换了联系方式，爱德华多觉得，偶尔联系一下也不错，至少和安德鲁度过的这两个下午都很轻松——如果他不去琢磨安德鲁的想法的话。  
“这会不会打扰你？”安德鲁询问，“如果我给你发些东西的话……”  
“不会。”爱德华多放任了自己好奇心的蔓延，“我想和你保持联系。”

从那之后，爱德华多经常会收到些笑话短信，有些的确很好笑，而有些……十分无聊。联想到之前见面时安德鲁那低得过分的笑点，爱德华多确信安德鲁是在给他发笑话。  
爱德华多对着自己收件箱里的各种笑话发了会儿呆，决定还是问问的好。  
“你在给我发笑话。”爱德华多简单直接的开了口。  
“是的，”安德鲁的声音很欢快，“你喜欢它们吗？”  
“呃……就是有些我找不到笑点在哪里。”爱德华多忽然意识到了安德鲁理解中的所谓“保持联系”，“抱歉现在才给你打电话，我最近有些忙。”  
“没关系。”安德鲁显然相信了他的托辞，“我最近也忙的要死。”  
“新电影？”  
“是的！这个角色充满了魔力！”安德鲁的声音听起来有些亢奋，爱德华多思考了一下，决定将它归为自己这通电话的功劳。  
大言不惭。  
心底的某个小人嫌弃道。

从那次通话之后，爱德华多倒是会偶尔给安德鲁也发上几则笑话，过不了多久，他就会收到安德鲁的回复，有时候是另一则笑话，有时候，只是简单的一个笑脸或者一串“哈哈哈”。  
爱德华多能想象这家伙笑的牙不见眼的样子。  
笑点这么低，真不知道这家伙在片场怎么能不笑场的。  
蠢透了。  
不过，爱德华多不情不愿地承认，安德鲁笑起来的确甜得过分。

蜘蛛侠电影很快就结束了拍摄，某天，打开电脑，一条新闻惹得爱德华多多看了两眼。  
《推销员之死》。  
这剧目名让爱德华多皱了皱眉。  
文学领域美国梦的又一次破灭。爱德华多犹豫了一会儿，最终没有将最新的那条笑话发出，而是选择了打电话。

这主意逊毙了。  
当电话接通，爱德华多突然意识到自己和安德鲁真的没什么可说的。  
“Wardo？”安德鲁的声音从手机中传来，英国口音比他们在伦敦见面的时候要轻得多。  
“啊，是我。”爱德华多少见的有些局促，说真的，他怎么会想到打电话的？而且这家伙为什么就非得叫他“Wardo”？“我，我看到了条新闻，”爱德华多硬着头皮说道，“《推销员之死》哈？”  
“是的，”安德鲁的笑声让爱德华多稍微放松了些，“你看到了，哦，这可真有些……我真高兴。”  
“嗯哼，”爱德华多在沙发上换了个更舒服的坐姿，“我没想到你居然会去演这个。”  
“什么？”  
“那个角色……我没想到你会演这个。”  
“那我应该演什么？”  
“呃。《歌剧魅影》？或者，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》之类的？”说真的，安德鲁这家伙真的有橄榄球员的身板吗？方法派，难道他去健了身？“我觉得罗密欧这个角色很适合你，或许你都不用化妆。”那样一张漂亮的脸，加上热情活力的样子……  
“哦……”这么一声之后，爱德华多许久没有得到回应。  
等等，安德鲁刚才是呻吟了一声吗？“你还在吗？安德鲁？”  
“我在，”安德鲁的声音有些含糊，“Wardo，你夸人的时候太犯规了。”  
哦……爱德华多想象了一下安德鲁害羞时候的样子，心情立刻变得很好，“是吗？我只是说了实话。”  
“Wardo……”  
“安德鲁，看在我们这么熟了的份上，”爱德华多说道，“换个称呼怎么样？Wardo这个名字，”  
“哦，抱歉，抱歉！”没等他说完，安德鲁忙不迭地道歉，似乎顿悟了什么，但爱德华多一点都没有理解，“我没想到这个，那你喜欢我叫你什么呢？Ed怎么样？Edu呢？”  
“Edu就好。”爱德华多做了选择。  
“好的，Edu，”安德鲁迅速的改了口，“你也可以叫我Andy。”

等到挂了电话，爱德华多才意识到安德鲁为什么向他道歉——安德鲁认为马克·扎克伯格曾这样叫他。  
这家伙对我的保护欲还没有消退吗？爱德华多有些惊讶，他虽不觉的困扰，但，他上次和安德鲁说过他和马克·扎克伯格不是朋友来着吧？  
爱德华多将手机扔到茶几上，思考了一会儿，发觉这种感觉还不坏。  
不过还是应该再次说明一下。爱德华多想，这种建立在虚假事实上的好意他并不需要。

蜘蛛侠电影上映的时候爱德华多买了票去看。  
“你的确应该去演罗密欧。”从电影院出来，他给安德鲁发了这么条短信。  
没过一会儿，他的电话响了起来。  
“你喜欢这部电影吗？”安德鲁急切地询问，似乎要确定什么一样。  
“我觉得还不错。”爱德华多回忆了一下情节，发觉自己对情节没什么可说的，毕竟他光顾着看安德鲁了。  
“那就好。”安德鲁长出了一口气，“我真的很担心评价会不好。”  
他没有多说，但爱德华多想起了之前自己无意间在网页上看到的某些影评文章，“别理他们，”爱德华多安慰道，“永远会有人和你唱反调。这可是部商业片。”  
“可是，”安德鲁停了一瞬，“可是评价也很重要。”  
好吧，这小家伙还是个死脑筋。爱德华多忍不住笑起来，“当你饰演罗密欧的时候，别想着拉乌尔的台词。”  
“我更想要做魅影。”安德鲁说道，“他的角色更加有层次感和戏剧性，发挥的空间更……”  
“好啦好啦，”爱德华多打断了他，“我知道你是演独立电影的出身，”他换上了更轻快的语气，“你需要的就是让自己从这部电影里走出来，别把什么都背在自己身上，你的责任只是演好戏，其他的事情交给导演发愁就好。”  
安德鲁似乎还有些担心，爱德华多决定开始讲笑话，“你知不知道新加坡……”  
谢天谢地，安德鲁对他的笑话从来都很买账。  
或许说明白这件事能够向后推一推？  
至少现在，爱德华多可不想做冷场的那个。

虽然之后他们每周会通个电话，但爱德华多一直没有找到合适的时间和安德鲁来谈自己的真实性格问题。

原因很简单，在痛苦的出戏之后，安德鲁很快又亢奋了起来——他开始准备再次出演蜘蛛侠了——在距离开拍还有相当长时间的情况下。

爱德华多一直不太理解安德鲁对于蜘蛛侠这个角色的强烈感情，当然，他也没有过什么真正的偶像就是了，“增重？！”

“是呀，这样能更好的贴进角色。”

“一只肥蜘蛛？”

“Edu！”安德鲁提高了些声音，爱德华多能想象出这个小家伙努力表现自己生气的样子，不自觉的嘟起嘴，鼻子皱着，可眼底却浅浅的勾描出笑意，将他的心情全然泄密，“我健身了！”

“但愿我不会在大屏幕上看到你的赘肉，”爱德华多忽然恶趣味了起来，“Andy，我最近知道了一件很有意思的事……”

“什么事？！”

转移安德鲁的注意力简直是这世上最简单的事情了，爱德华多勾了下嘴角，“哦，我最近发现了一道东南亚的名菜，”他故意的停顿了一下，等着安德鲁发问后才不紧不慢地说道，“这道菜叫——烤蜘蛛，据说越肥的越好。”

电话那边一片寂静。

爱德华多在心底数了五个数，果然听到了安德鲁的笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

猜测安德鲁的反应是他最近开始的一个习惯，高的惊人的正确率让爱德华多每次在心底感慨一番的同时能够暂时的放下那些细微的猜忌。

安德鲁或许真的就是个想的过少的蠢蛋。

爱德华多将自己扔进沙发，眯起眼睛，懒洋洋的享受着这纯然的快乐。

或许三天后可以再给安德鲁打个电话？爱德华多想。

就这样，他们的联系频繁了起来，当爱德华多某天第二次按下通话键的时候，他忽然发现自己和安德鲁的通话有些太多了些。他想要按掉手机，可安德鲁却已经将电话接了起来。

“Edu？”他的声音带着些鼻音，吐字有些含糊，显然是还没睡醒，“早啊~”他打了个哈欠，“哦，不对，你那边不是早上。Edu？”这边的沉默让安德鲁觉得有些不对，“Edu你还好吗？”他的语速加快了，单词摞在一起，从手机那头一起砸了过来。

“我还好。”爱德华多拿着手机，听着安德鲁的关心，脑子里纷繁错乱，最后只剩了一句脏话盘踞在意识里。

操。

他强打起精神，应付了安德鲁的询问并寻了个理由挂了电话之后，不得不直面一个事实：他，爱德华多·萨维林，恋爱了。

这没什么可为难的，毕竟爱德华多·萨维林一向玩得开，在情场上虽不能说是百战百胜，但也勉强算的上顺风顺水，这次不过就是爱上了个英国小演员而已。他安慰自己道，算不了什么，大不了等热情过去，一拍两散，各自欢喜。

说谎。心底的那个小人再次蹦了出来，对他指手画脚。

滚蛋。他将那个小人踢到了一边。

“Andy，”一个小时后，他将电话再次拨了过去，“我现在心情很不好……”

“怎么了？！”安德鲁果然紧张了起来。

太好骗了。爱德华多咳了一声，语气更加哀怨了些，“就是，觉得很孤单。”

“发生什么了？！”

“没什么，一点杂事罢了，我想要去度个假，”爱德华多回答，“你来陪我怎么样？”

“你想去哪里度假？”安德鲁问他，“我这就买票。”

“我已经把机票给你买好了。”爱德华多说道，“我现在可是不缺这几个钱花。”

“哦Edu，”安德鲁的语气柔软且熨帖，带着些温暖的劝慰，“别这样想……”

“那我该怎么想呢？”爱德华多叹了口气，“好啦，我挂电话了，司机已经在楼下等我了。你会来对吧？！”他小心翼翼地再次确认道。

“当然！”

你会来就好。爱德华多滚动鼠标，屏幕上“度假计划”几个字显眼极了。

有钱的好处之一就是你的助理效率高的吓人。

薪水当然也高得吓人，不过如今的爱德华多一点也不在意这个。

从这个层面来讲，他和安德鲁说的那些，句句都是实话。

一路赶来却被人表了白——安德鲁被吓坏了。

爱德华多刚开始还有些沾沾自喜，但安德鲁不知所措的样子让他迅速的意识到了不妥，“抱歉，”爱德华多走了过去，试图拥抱安德鲁，“我选择的方式太糟糕了。”

“没关系，”谢天谢地，安德鲁没有躲开他，“你现在感觉好些了吗？”

长久的沉默过后，爱德华多最终决定坦白，“我之前其实，有些夸大了自己的感受。”他垂下眼睛，准备接受安德鲁的责备，“我骗了你。”

“哦，那就好。”安德鲁说道。

“那就好？！”爱德华多是真的有些不明白了。

“是呀，难道心情好不是件好事吗？”

“可是我骗了你。”

安德鲁笑了起来，“下次别搞这些所谓的‘惊喜’就好，”他皱了下眉，“太容易变成‘惊吓’了。”

“我保证不再犯。”爱德华多将手臂揽得紧了些，“那么，你答应了？”

“什么？”

“别装傻。”爱德华多忍不住在安德鲁的额头上亲了一下。

“唔……”安德鲁眨了眨眼，睫毛扑闪着，看得人心里痒痒，“这让你快乐吗？”

“当然。”

“那好吧。”安德鲁点了下头。

“等等，”爱德华多却不得不确认另一件事，“你是真的想要和我在一起？”

“是的。”

安德鲁的脸红了起来，微微垂下了头，却又有些执拗的仰起了脸，和爱德华多对视。

他喜欢我。这念头击中了爱德华多，他不需要再追问什么了。

这感觉真不错。爱德华多凑近去亲安德鲁的唇，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

他们在海边消磨了几天，直到安德鲁不得不赶回伦敦工作。

“记得给我打电话。”爱德华多在临别时和安德鲁嘱咐道，毫不意外的得到了一个热可可般的微笑和一个大大的拥抱，“好啦抱抱星人，你该离开地球了。”他将安德鲁那一头蓬松的棕发揉乱又慢慢地整理好，在额头上轻啄了一下，放开了安德鲁，“走吧，飞机该起飞了。”

爱德华多就这么开始了有生以来第一次的异地恋生涯。

短信，电话，视频。这样的日子刚开始很新鲜，可过一段时间的确会腻。

爱德华多躺在床上，拽了两张纸巾擦掉手上的液体，和安德鲁又聊了几句之后关上了视频。

或许应该去夜店转转？

他打了个哈欠，将手中的纸巾扔到地上，盖好被子之后昏昏沉沉地进入了梦乡。

爱德华多坐在吧台的椅子上随着音乐用手指敲着面前的酒杯，有几位身材火辣的美人曾过来搭讪，可爱德华多并没有接受她们的邀请。

好歹我也是有男朋友的人。

他端起酒，呷了一口之后皱了皱眉，脑子里突然出现的安德鲁这几天给他发的越来越不好笑的笑话以及开视频必裸体的现状让他觉得有些不对劲。

或许我可以去探个班？爱德华多想。

爱德华多从来没想到自己会庆幸于这个探班的决定。

安德鲁的状态很糟糕，不只是那浓重的黑眼圈，他的语气里都带着一种不自觉的颤抖。

爱德华多并没有直接去片场，但之前安德鲁告诉过他拍摄进度，所以他花了几秒钟回忆，想起了目前安德鲁将要扮演的是失去了那个被朋友杀死了恋人的蜘蛛侠。

而安德鲁显然入戏太深了，当爱德华多拥抱他的时候，安德鲁下意识地瑟缩起来躲避触碰，然后在意识到自己做了什么之后困窘地向爱德华多道歉。

“嘘……”爱德华多将他的脑袋压在自己的怀里，一下下地抚着他的后背，“之前我怎么没在视频里看到你的黑眼圈？”安德鲁的身体僵硬了起来，爱德华多立刻放缓了语气，“告诉我，你用了什么好法子？”

“化妆……”安德鲁的声音很小，爱德华多几乎要错过这个回答。

“所以你就准备一直这么掩饰下去？”

“马上就拍完了……”

“哦是呀，我记得方法派演员还得出戏呢。”

“抱歉。”

这让爱德华多再次皱起了眉，不过埋在他怀里的安德鲁并没有看到，“谁帮你化的妆？”爱德华多的语调低了些。

“我和化妆师说我不想给电影造出什么负面新闻。”安德鲁回答，“所以每天离开片场的时候他都会给我画一下。”

“他？”爱德华多问道。

“是呀，怎么，”

“我吃醋了。”爱德华多说道。

“哦，”安德鲁红了脸，将自己在爱德华多怀里缩成了一团，“你不能……”

“我当然能。而且你可以和我分享一切。你应该告诉我的。”爱德华多决定不去当那种歇斯底里揪住不放的男友，“好啦，先不说这个，我现在需要倒时差，你要和我一起躺一会儿吗？”

其实爱德华多一点都不困，不过安德鲁倒是很快就睡着了。

转过身，他看着怀里小家伙的睡颜，心像是被小奶猫的爪子挠了一下，软绵绵的划过，痒痒的。

他忍不住俯下身去，在安德鲁的嘴唇上偷了个吻，可又觉得有些不够，于是又补了两下。

这才对。他心满意足地躺回床上，高兴了没几秒就意识到了自己刚才的不对劲。

自己是不是和安德鲁说可以分享一切来着？！

操。

回忆起曾经遇到的那些贪心不足的家伙，爱德华多心里的警报滴滴作响，某一个瞬间，他真的以为自己会得恐慌症，可再次转头看向安德鲁的时候，他忽然想到了一件事：这小家伙有那个智商吗？爱德华多转而想起了自己在猜安德鲁反应这件事上高的吓人的准确率以及安德鲁对于在生活中动脑子的态度，长呼了一口气，慢慢放松下来，他以为会到此为止，可接下来，愧疚和自惭淹没了他。

算计和防备都不是爱情。

所以他真的喜欢安德鲁吗？

爱德华多眨了眨眼，挣扎了五分钟之后，决定回到新加坡之后要给自己的心理做个切片。

至于现在？

现在当然要抱着安德鲁好好的睡一觉。

爱德华多顺利的将自己可能痛苦的时间后移，然后高高兴兴地闭上了眼睛。

爱德华多本来是打算呆上两三天就走的，可安德鲁的状态实在糟糕，就这么，他一直待到了电影杀青。  
爱德华多虽没有到剧组里去转悠，可安德鲁如今明显好起来的气色和脸上的傻笑是瞒不了人的，没多久，这“金屋藏娇”的事情大家也就大概猜了个七七八八。

拍摄工作彻底结束那天，安德鲁原打算直接回酒店，可剧组里的各位说要开个庆功会，就这么把他拉到了酒吧里，导演开场就敬了三杯酒，安德鲁心里咯噔一声：“这回完了。”  
喝醉从来不是什么舒服事儿，尤其对安德鲁这种一喝酒就头疼的人来说。  
他揉着太阳穴下了车，夜晚的凉风一吹，整个人激灵了一下，终于从昏昏沉沉中抓住了一丝清醒，可下一秒，他的胃就翻腾了起来，安德鲁强撑着和送他回来的工作人员道了别，按下电梯的同时终于被酒精接管了大脑。

“喝酒了？”爱德华多一开门就看到安德鲁正迷迷糊糊的靠在门框边，苦着一张脸，要哭不哭的样子，身上的酒气有些呛人。  
安德鲁并没有顾得上和他打招呼，直接冲向了卫生间。  
十来分钟后，爱德华多一边叹气一边将水杯递了过去，“你喝了多少？”  
“十杯。”安德鲁漱了口，按下冲水键，转头对着爱德华多说道，“剧组杀青了，我这还算清醒的。”他晃晃悠悠地走向浴缸，而爱德华多是真的有些不放心他一个人在浴室里。  
“你不出去？”安德鲁转过头，接着整个身子都跟着转了过来，“我要洗澡了。”  
“我才不出去。”爱德华多放下马桶盖，一屁股坐了上去，“看蜘蛛侠洗澡，这可是绝无仅有的福利。”  
“哦，”安德鲁傻笑着红了脸，“你不能这样说。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“因为我会害羞。”安德鲁煞有介事地点了点头，“我会害羞的。”  
“你不想让自己害羞是吗？”爱德华多下意识地换上了哄孩子的语气，毕竟眼前的这个小家伙明显喝多了。  
安德鲁再次点头。  
爱德华多忽然有了一个绝妙的念头，“那你应该让我害羞啊。”  
“为什么要让你害羞呢？”  
“因为我害羞了之后你就不会害羞了，”爱德华多一本正经地胡说八道，“害羞是有定额的，我把定额用光了，你不就不害羞了？”  
“哦对！”安德鲁兴奋地瞪大了眼睛，仿佛自己听到了什么至理名言，可没两秒就又苦了脸，“还是不了。” “为什么不呢？”爱德华多有些不理解。  
“因为，因为你害羞了就会不快乐。”安德鲁一字一顿地说道，“我想要你快乐。”  
爱德华多的脸迅速的烧了起来，他敛了笑容，直直地盯着安德鲁，而安德鲁眨了眨眼，凑到了他面前歪着头安慰他，“你别害羞啊！” “我没有害羞啊！”爱德华多咳了一声，将安德鲁拽到了自己的腿上坐下。  
“可是你的脸红了，”安德鲁伸出手去摸了摸爱德华多的脸颊，“热的。”他皱起了眉，轻轻地拍了一下，继续推销他的“谬论”，“你别害羞，害羞就不快乐了。”  
“Andy，”爱德华多将安德鲁抱的紧了一点，“你如果让我害羞的话，我会很快乐的。”  
安德鲁怀疑地和他对视了一会儿，“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“不许骗我。”  
“绝不骗你。”为了让安德鲁相信，爱德华多甚至像模像样的发了个誓。 “哦，那么，这样呢？”他在爱德华多脸上留了个口水印子。  
“不够。”爱德华多决定在今天放纵自己的贪心。  
安德鲁又亲了一下。  
爱德华多表示要求更多。  
安德鲁似乎有些困扰，他站起身，面对面的坐到爱德华多腿上，“那你想要什么呢？”  
“我想看你洗澡。”  
“这个啊……可以！”安德鲁说着就脱掉了自己身上的体恤，随手扔在了卫生间的地板上，接着开始转战腰带，可由于距离所限，他不得不拧动身子来获得更大的空间。  
爱德华多舔了舔嘴唇，将自己的身子向后靠了靠，准备欣赏眼前的美景，可惜天不遂人愿。  
由于安德鲁的扭动，爱德华多坐着的马桶盖和马桶彻底分了家。

该死的马桶。  
爱德华多坐在卫生间地板上安慰着被摔疼了安德鲁，心里不由得咒骂道。

安德鲁的经纪人虽然不看好他们之间的关系，可依旧告诉了他安德鲁出戏过程中需要面对的一系列问题。

爱德华多回忆了一下自己和安德鲁的初次见面，忽然就觉得有些心疼，脑子一热，他将安德鲁直接拽回了新加坡。

我只不过是想全程观摩一下出戏过程而已。看着在飞机上睡的香甜的安德鲁，爱德华多告诉自己。

你就装吧。心底一个声音吐槽道。

闭嘴！他怒斥了那个声音，接着躺到椅背上想要思考一下人生，可惜睡意永远比答案来的更早。

安德鲁的方法派后遗症的确很严重。

他并没有失眠或者厌食之类的症状，而是时常会突然地进入到角色中：跳脱，话唠，一举一动都带着些年轻人特有的毛躁，聊天时喜欢坐到桌子或者窗台上晃荡着双腿，带着些许的美国口音仰着头对着爱德华多笑。

而当他从角色中抽离出来时，则会不自觉地陷入沮丧，虽然爱德华多的笑话能让他笑起来，可那和安德鲁平时被逗得前仰后合的样子有着明显的质的区别。

经历所限，爱德华多并不能完全理解这是种什么感受，于是他试着想象了一下自己被占用身体的情况，结果起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你每次演完都会这样吗？”看着安德鲁窝在沙发里的样子，爱德华多终于忍不住问道。

安德鲁点了点头。

爱德华多叹了口气，坐到了他的身边，“和我聊聊？”  
安德鲁看了看他，朝爱德华多的怀里缩了缩，“感觉，感觉就像是被虚空中尘埃的影子紧紧缚住，冰冷和茫然一直，一直钻到骨髓里，我了解他，喜欢他，可我又清楚地知道自己不是他，我应该立刻从戏中抽离，但他的影响又确实存在，我无法否认这些，更无法忽视这些……”安德鲁停顿了一下，“庸人自扰。”

“这不是庸人自扰，”爱德华多抿了抿嘴唇，“你也不是Peter·Parker。”

“我不是Peter·Parker。”安德鲁重复了一遍，疲惫地闭上了眼睛，将额头顶到了爱德华多的的肩头。

爱德华多觉得安德鲁应该改行，可想到他在提到蜘蛛侠时候的兴奋，最终还是闭了嘴。

被人靠在肩头的感觉并不舒服，可爱德华多并没有动，过了很久，当安德鲁的呼吸变得绵长，他低下头，伸出手整理好了安德鲁额前的碎发。

“Eduardo·Saverin这个角色也曾经让你感觉这么糟糕吗？”似是在提问，又似是在自言自语，爱德华多小声地说道。

他当然没有得到任何回答。

有些事情他一直在躲，可终究会到了那个躲不过去的时候。

“我也不是你饰演的那个Eduardo·Saverin。”爱德华多觉得眼睛有些发酸，随手揉了揉，结果没想到用的力气有些大，两三下就把眼眶揉的通红。

“我最近投资了一个公司。”那天晚上他们两个一起坐在沙发上吃外卖时，爱德华多突然开口。

“哦，”安德鲁点了点头，有些不解地看着他，“什么公司呢？”

“一个互联网公司。”爱德华多微笑起来，“我最近想要搞一个收购，有没有兴趣观摩一下？”

安德鲁思考了一会儿，点了头。

作为投资人，将创始人挤出公司对于爱德华多来说并没有多么困难。

毕竟资本这玩意儿代表着实力，而在绝对的实力面前，其他的东西是那么的微不足道。

为了防止沾上手心的汗水，爱德华多小心地捏着那个已经生效了的股权变更文件递给安德鲁，“想不想看一下？”

安德鲁眨了眨眼睛，迟疑了一会儿，接过了文件，一页页地仔细翻看，时不时询问一下条款的具体意义。

爱德华多强压下心底的不安，为安德鲁一一解释。

“天啊，”安德鲁看完最后一页，将文件递回给爱德华多，他又感叹了一声，“天啊。”

他的反应让爱德华多的心慢慢地沉了下去，“所以……”他感觉此刻的自己和坐在医院里面等待癌症化验结果的那些可怜人没什么两样。

“所以？”安德鲁觉得这句话有些奇怪，不解地看向他，爱德华多虽然试图掩饰自己的表情，可作为一个颇具同理心的方法派演员，安德鲁向来擅长于阅读他人，“哦！”安德鲁张了张嘴，可一时间却不知道要说什么，可爱德华多眼中的失望和伤心让他意识到自己必须立刻表明态度。

于是他拽住爱德华多的领口直接吻了上去。

“别拿你的所谓吸血鬼身份吓我，”一吻终了，安德鲁顶着爱德华多的额头朝他呲了呲牙，“我知道投资商是干什么的。”

爱德华多挑了挑眉。

“我只是不懂专业名词而已！”安德鲁红了脸，有些羞恼的辩解道。

爱德华多虽然只是在微笑，可圈在安德鲁腰上的手却收紧了几分，“你要知道，”他一字一顿地说，“我可不会再给你另一次机会了。”

安德鲁抿了下嘴唇，凑过去在爱德华多的嘴角啄了一下，“只要你不违法。”

“当然。”爱德华多有些邀功地点头，“而且我保证热心公益。”

《超凡蜘蛛侠2》宣传期的时候没顾得上给爱德华多过生日，安德鲁闲下来之后便在新加坡和他腻在一起。电影上映，爱德华多原想包上几场，被安德鲁拦下之后仍是不甘心，索性拉着安德鲁刷了十来遍电影，将安德鲁看的倒了胃口，他自己倒性质不减，电影片头曲刚一响起就琢磨着再来一遍。

“走吧……”安德鲁觉得有些不好意思，想要将他拽走，可爱德华多握住了安德鲁的手，拇指在手背上来回摩挲，弄得安德鲁一激灵，“喂！”他压低了声音，可爱德华多只装做听不见，安德鲁只好凑到爱德华多耳边，刚想出声，爱德华多就坏笑着扣住了他的脑后，转过了脸来。

混蛋！伸进裤子里的手实在是太过让人分心，安德鲁又羞又恼，朝着爱德华多的嘴唇就咬了上去，可真到了下口的时候却又不知怎么没了力气，最终只是用牙在爱德华多的下唇上蹭了一下而已。

电影散场的时候他们磨蹭到了最后才走，安德鲁的衬衫有些皱，可扣子却全都扣的严严实实，爱德华多脱下外套罩在安德鲁的身上，意犹未尽地在他的额角啄了一下，却被安德鲁瞪了一眼，爱德华多低头笑了笑，拉住安德鲁小声说道，“我们回家继续？”

安德鲁红着脸看了他一会儿，轻轻点了点头。

那天他们闹到了凌晨三点。

当安德鲁睡着之后，爱德华多掏出手机看着烂番茄网的页面，茫然无措再一次将他包围。

这部电影的评价并不算好。

安德鲁这几天一直怏怏不乐，爱德华多不知是该高兴这小家伙现在对他的不设防还是该心疼安德鲁的付出并没有得到回报。

爱德华多知道安德鲁早晚能走出来，也知道自己不可能操纵每个人的看法，他可心底却忍不住地幻想着自己能够做到这些，那样的话……爱德华多转头看着熟睡的安德鲁，嘴角向上扯了扯，“至少我就能让你一直顺心遂意了……”

安德鲁最终也没有和他真正地谈论有关这部电影的一切，可当他沉默时，爱德华多总是会坐到他的身边，然后，安德鲁就会将自己蜷起来，缩到爱德华多的怀里躲一会儿。

他依旧给爱德华多讲各种冷得要死的笑话，爱德华多有时候哈哈大笑，有时候觉得这个笑话太冷时，会拿手指弹一下他的额头，故作无奈地抱怨他的笑点太低，而安德鲁在这种时候总是比平时要高兴些，偶尔还会和爱德华多撒娇耍赖，当然，这种情况最后多半是按捺不住，到床上去继续交流。

爱德华多刚开始为了自己的体贴颇为自得，可当安德鲁再一次抱着膝盖坐在沙发上发呆时，他突然想起了之前自己说过的那些安德鲁可以和自己分享一切的话，然后不得不承认自己的所谓“体贴”和“尊重”只不过是漠视的另一种表现而已。

“和我聊聊？”爱德华多再次坐到安德鲁身边，只不过这次他终于打破了沉默。

安德鲁摇了摇头，“我还好。”

爱德华多一个字都不信，“别想搪塞过去。”

安德鲁抬头看了看他，爱德华多用表情显示自己坚持如此，于是安德鲁叹了口气，让自己彻底放松下来，“觉得有些不开心而已。”他嘟着嘴，似乎终于恢复了些生气，“我想要演好这个角色，可是……”

“你足够努力了。”

“可这不是糟糕结果的借口。”

“那就在下次演好他？”爱德华多安慰道。

安德鲁没有回答，只是将爱德华多抱的紧了一些。

那次谈话之后安德鲁似乎想明白了什么，不再是之前消沉自责的样子，就连给爱德华多讲的笑话也好笑多了。

爱德华多观察几日之后放下了心，转而开始琢磨几个月之后安德鲁的生日。

他思考了整整两周才最终拿定主意。

但愿这个小家伙别被吓坏了就好。

爱德华多想着自己的安排，忍不住微笑起来。

安德鲁生日那天爱德华多准备好了早餐之后才叫他起床。

“生日快乐。”他给了安德鲁一个早安吻，然后坦然地接受了安德鲁紧张且惊讶的眼神。

“这是……”安德鲁将手举到两人中间，对着那个爱德华多趁机套上去的金属圈发愣。

“没错。”爱德华多揉了揉安德鲁那一头乱发，捏了捏他的脸颊，“我保证尽我所能，每天都让你快快乐乐的。”

“等等！”安德鲁瞪大了眼睛，“应该是我让你快乐才对！”

“那简单啊，”爱德华多笑着说道，“你只要和我结婚就好了。”

FIN.

“你亲他了。”

“就亲了一下……”

“你还想亲几下？”

最近的聚少离多显然让亿万富翁先生很不高兴，听着满是醋意的声音，安德鲁眨了眨眼，忽然有了一种被捉奸在床的感觉。

“他夫人也在。”几秒的沉默之后，他最终挤出了这么一句干巴巴的解释。

爱德华多看着他，并不说话。

安德鲁挠了挠头，发觉刚才那句话不如不说。

他该怎么让他的恋人消气呢？

这简直是世界难题。

“我错了。”晚宴期间摄入的过多酒精，让他有些迷糊，但现在远不是安德鲁放任醉意的时候，爱德华多对于两人间的犯错和认错有一套固定程序，至少安德鲁每次都得为此绞尽脑汁，“我没有考虑到你。”

“你当时看起来太过兴奋了。”

安德鲁松了口气，谢天谢地，这个问题是最好回答的。

“我入戏太早了。”

爱德华多似乎想起了什么，脸色明显缓和了下来，他接着抛出了第二个问题，“你当时是怎么想的？”

虽然从小妈妈就教育不能说脏话，但安德鲁依旧在心里爆了粗。

你当时是怎么想的？

这个问句看似很简单，似乎只要照实回答就能过关，但仔细思考后你就会发现，这句话是化繁为简的标准模版。

敷衍了事只会毁掉之前的所有解释，而一旦认真回答——你首先要坦白自己当时的想法，尽量将想法变得有理可循，以免对方更加生气，然后便是分析自己的想法错误在何处，接着还需要深入挖掘自己错误思想的产生原因及日后的避免办法。

没错，这一个问题就意味着你要在短短的几分钟之内组织一个完整的检讨并用最没有疑义的方式将它叙述出来，同时还要做好对方更加生气的心理准备。

爱德华多是被老萨维林用这个问题从小教育到大的，他从心底认为这个问题让自己受益良多，值得继承并推广。

而安德鲁，他多数时间是在遵循本心行事，全然机械的反思对他来说太过陌生和冰冷。

上次安德鲁就差点被这个问题直接问哭。

他就是应付不来这个。

“我不知道。”安德鲁最终回答道，“当时，就只是，想要这么做，而且我没觉得这是个错误，所以我就做了。”

零分。安德鲁听到有个声音对他尖叫道，而且这声音居然是该死的苏格兰口音。

“是因为他演了死侍吗？”爱德华多咒骂了一句，“我当初不该听你的话，放弃买超凡蜘蛛侠的版权。”

“不是因为这个……”安德鲁忍不住扶额，蜘蛛侠这件事对于爱德华多来说就是一道过不去的坎，爱德华多每次因此自责的时候，安德鲁的心底总会又甜又涩的，“我只是欣赏他而已。”

爱德华多朝他伸出了双手，看来他的爱人并没有真的为此生气，“我想你了。”含糊的巴西口音在他的耳边响起，“该死的颁奖季。”

安德鲁捏了捏爱德华多的后颈，“陪我去走红毯？”

“不要。”爱德华多摇了摇头，“再过一段时间吧，亲吻同性是新闻，和自己扮演过的角色搞在一起很可能就会变成丑闻。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭安德鲁的脖颈，“我如果不是个有钱人可能还会好些……”

安德鲁叹了口气，“我不怕这些。”

爱德华多不说话。

安德鲁没有再说下去，陪他经历过那段低谷后，爱德华多对他有着惊人的保护欲，此时的任何反驳都是对爱德华多的一种拒绝。

“等这段时间过去，我就逼着你公开。”爱德华多抬起头，盯着安德鲁的眼睛，一字一顿地说道，“你不想用我炒作，那就在假期随便找个时间怎么样？”

“好啊。”安德鲁笑着点头，“说定了。”

“下次你再想亲谁的时候……”

“我保证远离那些灯红酒绿。”

“史蒂芬·科尔伯特？！”手机中传来的声音明显憋着笑，“你也很欣赏他吗？”

“爱德华多……别这样，”安德鲁有些羞赧，“那只是节目效果而已。”

“看出来了，演的不错。”爱德华多的话顺着说了下去，“他那留恋的样子让我都开始嫉妒我自己了。”

反应了一瞬之后，安德鲁的脸红了个透，在爱德华多说出什么更过分的话之前，他挂断了电话。

天啊，他可不能在走红毯的时候被发现裤子里不对劲。

过了一会儿，安德鲁的手机响起了短信提示音。

“别害羞小家伙，我还等着你带我出柜呢。”

安德鲁伸出手指蹭了一下手机屏幕上的短信内容，他盯着那条短信，直到手机黑屏。

“那我得更加努力了。”安德鲁低声说道。

安德鲁将手机递给助理，最后检查了一下自己，在心底念了一遍爱德华多的名字，将翻腾而起的快乐和幸福融进脸上的笑容里。

爱德华多·萨维林。

他迈步走上了红毯。

Fin.


End file.
